dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Wortox quotes
This page lists Wortox's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Wortox Tools Base Game * Axe- "To whack and to chop." * Luxury Axe- "Now where's my golden fiddle?" * Shovel- "I could dig a hole where I belong!" * Regal Shovel- "Luxuriously unnecessary! Hyuyu!" * Pickaxe- "Heigh ho, heigh ho!" * Opulent Pickaxe- "The mortals say you have to spend gold to make gold." * Razor- "I do not shave." * Razor (can't shave)- "I can't, I won't, I shan't." * Razor (nothing left)- "Instead of hair, there's nothing there!" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I may only do that while it sleeps." * Hammer- "To drive my points home." * Pitchfork- "I do believe it suits me!" * Feather Pencil- "Use this quill, I will, I will." * Brush- "Keeps imp chest tufts plush." * Saddle- "Hyuyu, carry me!" * War Saddle- "I am an imp of war!" * Glossamer Saddle- "Let's fly! Hyuyu!" * Saddlehorn- "Off it comes, hyuyu!" * Salt Lick (normal, burning, and burnt)- "I've been told I don't make a lick of sense." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- "An axe is an axe, those are the facts." Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "This fire will slake my thirst for warmth." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "This fire will slake my thirst for warmth." * Campfire (high)- "Those are some spicy flames." * Fire Pit (high)- "Those are some spicy flames." * Campfire (normal)- "When I roam, camp feels like home." * Fire Pit (normal)- "When I roam, camp feels like home." * Campfire (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Fire Pit (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Campfire (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Fire Pit (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Campfire (out)- "And out it goes." * Fire Pit (out)- "And out it goes." * Torch- "I won't go astray if this lights my way." * Miner Hat- "A head light to brighten my dreary thoughts." * Torch (out)- "Farewell, sweet flame!" * Miner Hat (out)- " * Pumpkin Lantern- "How delightfully spooky! Hyuyu!" * Lantern- "Guide my way!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire- "Brrrning brrrright." * Endothermic Fire Pit- "Brrrning brrrright." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Chilly! So chilly." * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "Chilly! So chilly." * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "Brisk fire. That's new." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Brisk fire. That's new." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "It burns so low, so low!" * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "Soon to extinguish." * Endothermic Fire (out)- "And out it goes." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "And out it goes." * Moggles- "It lets me see on every plane!" Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- "It could use a little spark." * Mushlight (on)- " A spotted spotlight to chase away the dark." * Mushlight (burnt)- "Now we're destined to the dark." * Glowcap (off)- "When it's out I feel great dread." * Glowcap (on)- "I quite like it when it's red!" * Glowcap (burnt)- "The light has long fled." * Willow's Lighter- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "Behold this burden on my back!" * Piggyback- "So I keep my things within this little bag made of pig skin." * Bird Trap- "The birds will find this so funny!" * Bug Net- "I will bind those bugs." * Fishing Rod- "A mortal pastime." * Straw Roll- "To lay my sweet little head down." * Fur Roll- "Fur upon fur!" * Tent- "I could catch a wink, I think." * Trap- "I'm a very patient imp." * Honey Poultice- "A wrap for wounds." * Healing Salve- "To remove the pain of this weary world!" * Umbrella- "No soggy imps on this fine day!" * Compass- ** N- " ** S- " ** E- " ** W- " ** NE- " ** SE- " ** NW- " ** SW- " * Compass (generic)- "For when up is down and down is out." * Compass (broken)- " * Bundling Wrap- " * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- " * Bundled Supplies- " Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- " * Luxury Fan- " * Siesta Lean-to- " * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- " * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- " * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- " * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- " * Tent (burnt)- " * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- " * Thermal Stone- " * Thermal Stone (frozen)- " * Thermal Stone (cold)- " * Thermal Stone (warm)- " * Thermal Stone (hot)- " * Pretty Parasol- " Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "So my friends might live to tell the tale!" * Booster Shot- "On further reflection, I don't want an injection." * Waterballoon- " * Whirly Fan- " * Whirly Fan (broken)- "I've lost a fan!" * Bernie (held and inactive)- "What a pity." * Bernie (active)- "Good sir, are you aware you've no soul?" * Bernie (broken)- "He seemed a fine chap." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- " * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- " * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- " * Crock Pot (finished)- " * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- " * Bee Box- " * Bee Box (no honey)- " * Bee Box (some honey)- " * Bee Box (full of honey)- " * Basic and Improved Farm- " * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- " * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- " * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- " * Ice Box- " * Drying Rack- " * Drying Rack (drying)- " * Drying Rack (finished)- " Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- " * Bee Box (burnt)- " * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- " * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- " * Drying Rack (burnt)- " * Bucket-o-poop- " Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "Just a log if you ask me!" * Mushroom Planter (some)- "I don't want them, but the mortals might." * Mushroom Planter (lots)- "Oh good! The mortals get cranky when they're hungry." * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- "The mortals will be very, very pleased." * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- "I don't think the mortals will eat that." * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- "No more mushrooms to have here!" * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- "Little tiny icy log." Science Base Game * Science Machine- " * Alchemy Engine- " * Thermal Measurer- " * Rainometer- " * Lightning Rod- " * Lightning Rod (charged)- " * Gunpowder- "I'll spell your doom with a mighty BOOM!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- " * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- " * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- " * Rainometer (burnt)- " * Ice Flingomatic (off)- " * Ice Flingomatic (on)- " * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- " * Electrical Doodad- " Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- " * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- " * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- " * Potter's Wheel- " * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- " * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- " * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- " * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- " * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- " * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- " Fight Base Game * Spear- " * Ham Bat- "I'll bring it down with a mighty hamTHWACK!" * Boomerang- "What goes around comes around, they say, they say!" * Boomerang (hit self)- "Hyuyu!" * Blow Dart- "Ptoo!" * Sleep Dart- "Pph!" * Fire Dart- "Ptt!" * Football Helmet- " * Grass Suit- " * Log Suit- " * Marble Suit- " * Bee Mine- " * Tooth Trap- " Reign of Giants * Scalemail- " * Morning Star- " * Weather Pain- " Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- " * Battle Spear- " * Electric Dart- " * Tail o' Three Cats- " * Napsack- " Structures Base Game * Birdcage- " * Birdcage (occupied)- " * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- " * Pig House- " * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- " * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- " * Rabbit Hutch- " * Hay Wall (held)- " * Hay Wall- " * Wood Wall (held)- " * Wood Wall- " * Stone Wall (held)- " * Stone Wall- " * Chest- " * Chest (full)- " * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- " * Sign- " * Potted Fern- "A plant, imprisoned for eternity." * Mini Sign (held)- " * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- " * Wood Fence (held)- " * Wood Fence- " * Wood Gate (held)- " * Wood Gate- " Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- " * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- " * Hay Wall (burnt)- " * Wood Wall (burnt)- " * Chest (burnt)- " * Scaled Chest- " * Sign (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- " * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- " * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * End Table (empty)- " * End Table (flowers)- " * End Table (new light source)- " * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- " * End Table (burnt)- " * Friendly Scarecrow- " * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- " * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- " * Moon Rock Wall (held)- " * Moon Rock Wall- " * Scaled Furnace- " * Wardrobe- " * Wardrobe (burning)- " * Wardrobe (burnt)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- " * Wardrobe (unable to change, in use)- " * Potted Succulent- "A plant, imprisoned for eternity." Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- " * Carpeted Flooring- " * Checkerboard Flooring- " * Cobblestones- " * Forest Turf- " * Grass Turf- " * Marsh Turf- " * Rocky Turf- " * Savanna Turf- " * Mud Turf- " * Guano Turf- " * Slimey Turf- " * Fungal Turf (blue)- " * Fungal Turf (red)- " * Fungal Turf (green)- " * Cave Rock Turf- " Reign of Giants * Deciduous Turf- " * Sandy Turf- " Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- " Refine Base Game * Rope- " * Boards- " * Cut Stone- " * Papyrus- " * Purple Gem- " * Nightmare Fuel- " * Beeswax- " * Wax Paper- " Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- " * Marble Bean- " Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- " * Prestihatitator- " * Shadow Manipulator- " * Pan Flute- " * Night Light- " * Night Armor- "Keeps the flesh body safe! The mind's another story." * Dark Sword- " * One-man Band- " * Bat Bat- " * Belt of Hunger- " * Chilled Amulet- " * Nightmare Amulet- " * Life Giving Amulet- "A glimmering jewel that's rife with life." * Fire Staff- " * Ice Staff- " * Telelocator Staff- " * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- " * Telelocator Focus (full)- " * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- " * Telolocator Socket (full)- " Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- " * Prestihatitator (burnt)- " * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- " * Old Bell- "I believe it might bring forth delight." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Hyuyu! What a mischievous way to spy!" * Moon Dial (generic)- "What a handsome devil I see in the water!" * Moon Dial (new moon)- "A newest moon!" * Moon Dial (waxing)- "It's waxing, yes oh yes it is." * Moon Dial (full moon)- "Hyuyu, I feel a bit loony!" * Moon Dial (waning)- "It's on the wane, oh yes indeed." * Moon Dial (in Caves)- "It was so silly to build it down here!" * The Lazy Deserter- "Soul delivery machine." * The Lazy Deserter (active)- "My order's almost here." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- " * Rabbit Earmuffs- " * Straw Hat- " * Beefalo Hat- " * Beekeeper Hat- " * Feather Hat- " * Winter Hat- "It'll keep my horns warm." * Top Hat- "A stylish imp I'm fit to be!" * Dapper Vest- "I'm not against trying new looks." * Breezy Vest- "It's my very best vest!" * Puffy Vest- "A puffy, poofy vest, oh yes." * Bush Hat- "Now you see me, now you don't! Hyuyu!" * Garland- "I'll place a crown upon my head to ward away the growing dread." * Walking Cane- "Is it walking me, or am I walking it?" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "It's a stripey horn concealer." * Fashion Melon- "Sticky horns await." * Ice Cube- "Horns on ice!" * Rain Coat- "The puddles wait out there for me!" * Rain Hat- "Splish and splash!" * Summer Frest- "It's bright like my personality." * Floral Shirt- "Oh no, that's not really my style." * Eyebrella- "A cyclops' sight stretched mighty thin." * Hibearnation Vest- "Sometimes you want to wear someone else's fur." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- "I have to keep up appearances." * Desert Goggles- "I do so dislike having sand in my face fur." * Funcap- "I'll have mushroom spores in my horns for days." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "I'll use the nearest shrine to produce a design." * Thulecite Wall (held)- "It's of no use there on the ground." * Thulecite Wall- "To keep you out, or keep me in?" * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "No games to play today." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I'm getting so excited!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Ooo, it's picking up!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Hyuyu! What fun!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Aw, the chaos is dissipating." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "Playtime's almost over." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "A fun medallion for a more fun rapscallion!" * The Lazy Forager- "It nestles nicely on my chest fur" * Magiluminescence- "I'll give my brain a slight refrain." * Construction Amulet- "So I'll be more skilled when I rebuild." * The Lazy Explorer- "A touch of magic not my own." * Star Caller's Staff- "It calls the sun from out the sky!" * Deconstruction Staff- "Do not treat it like a toy. Its purpose is to destroy." * Pick/Axe- "It couldn't decide which to be, so it became both." * Thulecite Crown- "Jewelry to emphasize my fantastic horns!" * Thulecite Suit- "This thulecite sure is a delight!" * Thulecite Club- "A spiked hunk of ill intent!" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "To build it would be all it took to fell my foes by deadly look." * Houndius Shootius- "Oh me oh my, look at that eye!" Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "Humans share their knowledge so freely." * Applied Horticulture- "Secret knowledge of vegetables." * Sleepytime Stories- "Knowledge is power. Literally." * The End is Nigh!- "Who would leave such precious knowledge lying here?" * On Tentacles- "Imps don't disseminate precious knowledge so carelessly." Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- " Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "What should our next prank be, little kitty?" * Vargling- "Sorry I can't pet you, little friend." * Ewelet- "Just know that I'm petting you in my mind." * Broodling- "Look at you, little firebreather!" * Glomglom- "What a cute little munchkin you are." * Giblet- "You're so sweet, I could just gobble you up." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- "What a funny use for a horn!" * Bubble Pipe Carving- "Bubble, bubble, no such trouble." * Pawn Figure- "Would you like to play?" * Rook Figure- "We carved this from the rock ourselves." * Knight Figure- "Let's play a game, you and I!" * Bishop Figure- "Bishop made of polished stone." * Queenly Figure- "How whimsically elegant." * Kingly Figure- "You've a much too competitive spirit, sir." * Deerclops Figure- "That was such a fun day!" * Bearger Figure- "I'll say a prayer for this slain bear." * Moose/Goose Figure- ** "We've established a stone goose truce." ** "We've established a stone moose truce." * Dragonfly Figure- "Bye bye, dear dragonfly." * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- "Yes, yes, come play!" Celestial Don't Starve Together * Moon Rock Idol- "What, pray tell, do you desire?" * Portal Paraphernalia- "But it's more fun to wing it!" Engineering Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- "Are you sure it's not magic?" * Winona's Catapult- "It's sure to entertain our guest!" * Winona's Catapult (not connected to generator)- "Doesn't look too lively!" * Winona's Catapult (burning)- "Hoohoohoo!" * Winona's Catapult (burnt)- "How hilarious!" * Winona's Spotlight- "What a funny thing!" * Winona's Spotlight (not connected to generator)- "Doesn't look too lively!" * Winona's Spotlight (burning)- "Hoohoohoo!" * Winona's Spotlight (burnt)- "How hilarious!" * Winona's Generator- "Hyuyu. Mortals don't know magic." * Winona's Generator (low fuel)- "Winding down, waning." * Winona's Generator (out of fuel)- "Playtime's over!" * Winona's Generator (burning)- "Hoohoohoo!" * Winona's Generator (burnt)- "How hilarious!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator- "Ohoho! The mortal learned magic!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (low fuel)- "Winding down, waning." * Winona's G.E.M.erator (out of fuel)- "Playtime's over!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (burning)- "Hoohoohoo!" * Winona's G.E.M.erator (burnt)- "How hilarious!" Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- "It's a Wortox Sack!" * Candy Apple- "Something to sink my fangs into!" * Candy Corn- "I suppose I could eat a delightful treat." * Catcoon Candy- "Fweehee! Little kitties!" * Choco Pigs- "Harumpf, it melts all over my claws." * Ghost Pop- "Hyuyu, a candied soul!" * Tentacle Lolli- "First time for everything, they say, they say." * Gummy Spider- "I could be persuaded to try a taste." * Jelly Worm- "Hyuyu, it slithers all the way down!" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "It's just human corn." * Raisins- "Hm... I don't think I'll like that." * "Raisins"- "This prank is ingenious!" * Candy Lice- "How delightfully disgusting!" * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- "I'll try a nibble, I will, I will." * Lava Pepper- "Ooo hoo hoo, spicy!" * Broken Stake- "Heehee, you couldn't kill me!" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "If I look inside what will I see?" * Empty Elixir- "The drink's been drunk, so now it's junk!" * Faux Fangs- "Mine are much more impressive." * Monkey Paw- "I like my claws much better." * Spider Ring- "No fun! It won't fit over my claw." * Binoculars- "The size of the world is a matter of perspective." * Lone Glove- "I don't usually wear gloves." * Snail Scale- "Snips and snails and puppydog scales." * Goop Canister- "Without a doubt, the goop's spilled out." * Toy Cobra- "Thank goodness this snake is just a fake." * Crocodile Toy- "Oh joy, oh boy! A wheely toy!" * Broken Terrarium- "There's cracks in it for pests to get into." * Odd Radio- "Though you may think me quite a loon, I swear I hear a little tune." * Broken Hairdryer- "We don't have these on my plane." * Mad Scientist Lab- "A place to stew my magic brew." * Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement- "Tonic of anti-battiness!" * Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude- "Hyuyu! This'll put tufts on your chest!" * Flask of Sanguine Mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude- "How tame and timid!" * Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of Lime- "Firewater!" * Totally Normal Root- "Rooty toot toot!" * Totally Normal Sapling- "Hyuyu, what a cutie!" * Bat Decoration- "Absolutely batty!" * Crow Decoration- "I do believe it is quite dead!" * Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration- "Made to dangle from the tree." * Ghost Decoration- "It makes me hungry, yes indeed!" * Spider Decoration- "A creepy crawler for the tree." * Tentacle Decoration- "A swirly whirly tentacle!" * Bats coming out of tree- "What a s-silly prank!" * Drinking bravery potion- "Okay, let's play! Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- "That's a wrap!" * Gift- "Presents! How fun!" * Festive Tree Planter- "A tree is meant to be inside." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "This will make the mortals sad." * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- "Mortal tradition says it's much too small." * Winter's Feast Tree- "So I just place the baubles right on it?" * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- "I don't think this is part of the festivities." * Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- "This will make the mortals sad." * Gingerbread Cookie- "It looks like a little mortal! Hyuyu!" * Eternal Fruitcake- "How deliciously evil!" * Sugar Cookie- "I might try one today." * Candy Cane- "The children hang them on my horns." * Chocolate Log Cake- "Mortal food shaped like a log! How silly." * Plum Pudding- "Hyuyu! The mortals liquefied these plums!" * Apple Cider- "I believe I can stomach liquids." * Hot Cocoa- "Maybe just a sip." * Heavenly Eggnog- "I might try this mortal treat." * Festive Bauble- "Bibblity baublety boo." * Festive Light- "A light to shine bright in the night." * Magnificent Adornment- "Memories of a fun time." * Champion Adornment- "I remember when we played there!" * Appeasing Adornment- "Adornment from the land of goats!" Lunar New Year * Gobbler Shrine- "Let us celebrate!" * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- "Rumble and grumble, it wants a bush!" * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "That's that." * Red Pouch- "The luck magic is practically radiating off it." * Lucky Gold Nugget- "Oh what luck I feel, I feel." * Red Firecrackers- "Pop, pop!" * Red Lantern- "What a pretty sight to see!" * Lucky Fan- "A gust of luck from feathers plucked!" * Lucky Beast Head- "Me and my horns should be the head!" * Lucky Beast Body- "Let's play imp in the middle!" * Lucky Beast Tail- "Put my tail at the tail end!" * Varg Shrine- "Let us celebrate!" * Varg Shrine (empty)- "Rumble and grumble, it wants to eat meat!" * Varg Shrine (burnt)- "That's that." * Lucky Whistle- "Ooo, ouch! My ears!" * Clay Hound- "Yip yap yelp, I need help!" * Clay Hound (statue)- "Petrified from toe to tip!" * Clay Varg- "Growl and bark, teeth like a shark!" * Clay Varg (statue)- "Petrified from toe to tip!" * Hound Sketch and Varg Sketch- "Would you look at that!" * Hound Figure- "A clay hound made from that sketch we found!" * Varg Figure- "So scary, rendered still in stone." * Pig Shrine- "Let us celebrate!" * Pig Shrine (empty)- "Rumble and grumble, it wants to eat meat!" * Pig Shrine (burnt)- "That's that." * Tribute Roast- "I'll take a little tiny nibble." * Eight Treasure Mud Pie- "I'll try it, if you insist." * Fish Heads on a Stick- "Maybe just a little bite." * Golden Belt- "Let's start the game, oh please, oh please!" * Elite Pig (all)- "You won't beat me, no siree!" * Can't play game (too late)- "The night is upon us!" * Can't play game (area not empty)- "This beautiful chaos inhibits me." * Can't play game (danger)- "Our souls are in mortal danger right now!" The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- "I have no real quest, I'm just here to jest!" * Pit Pig- "Who invited a pig to this shindig?" * Crocommander- "I'll have a fit if I touch that spit!" * Snortoise- "We can't fight well when it's in its shell." * Scorpeon- "This will be a cinch if I don't get pinched!" * Boarilla- "You wouldn't pummel a tiny imp, would you?!" * Grand Forge Boarrior- "Catch me if you can!" * Rhinocebro- "Is that double I do see?" * Infernal Swineclops- "My oh my, you're a big guy!" * Ancient Gateway (off)- "A fire-powered hopper." * Ancient Gateway (on)- "Hop, skip and a jump! Hyuyu!" * Ancient Anchor (empty)- "It's a one-piece puzzle." * Ancient Anchor (key)- "And away I go!" * Forge Portal- "Short range hoppery!" * Battle Standard- "Break that stake!" * Baby Spider- "The itsy-iest bitsy-iest spiders!!" * Magma Golem- "Hyuyu, what are you!" * Living Staff- "A little heal will improve how you feel." * Infernal Staff- "Ooohoo, how delightfully chaotic!" * Petrifying Tome- "Rock their socks off." * Tome of Beckoning- "Well, it won't summon an imp!" * Forging Hammer- "Clamor for the hammer!" * Pith Pike- "Live in fear of the spear!" * Spiral Spear- "Live in fear of the spear!" * Riled Lucy- "Axe to the max!" * Blacksmith's Edge- "A giant sword to cut down this horde!" * Darts- "A gust of breath means flaming death!" * Molten Darts- "A gust of breath means flaming death!" * Hearthsfire Crystals- "Boom! Kabloom! Doom!!" * Reed Tunic- "So light and breezy!" * Feathered Reed Tunic- "Skittery imp!" * Wood Armor- "Knock on wood for protection!" * Jagged Wood Armor- "Covered in claws!" * Silken Wood Armor- "Better! Faster!" * Stone Splint Mail- "Hyuyu, that looks heavy!" * Steadfast Stone Armor- "I can barely move my little imp legs in it!" * Grand Armor- "Fortified imp!" * Barbed Helm- "Gives me a bit of extra bite!" * Nox Helm- "Gives me a lot of extra bite!" * Resplendent Nox Helm- "Hyuyu, oh the magic!" * Feathered Wreath- "It tickles my horns!" * Crystal Tiara- "More power, faster!" * Clairvoyant Crown- "Ooo, I feel so fancy!" * Woven Garland- "This imp is here to help!" * Flower Headband- "I don't want to die, hyuyu!" * Blossomed Wreath- "A bloom to do a bit of good!" * Started revival- "C'mon back, silly goose." * Finished revival- "Up and at'em!" * Revived- "The imp returns!" * Refusing inappropriate weapon- "I am cautious about touching it." The Gorge * Mumsy- "I'd ask hircine, but I think it's Capricorn. * Billy- "And who might you be?" * Sammy, the Lucid Bog Merm- "What a funny face you have!" * Pipton, the Cognizant Bog Merm- "Hyuyu, what a funny moustache!" * Swamp Pig Elder- "My oh my, you look ill! Low of spirit, green 'round the gill." * Swamp Pig Elder (sleeping)- "Sleeping like the fishes. Hyuyu!" * Swamp Pig- "Do you feel it loom? Your impending doom?" * Old Beefalo- "I'll take the beef, you keep the "lo"!" * Pigeon- "I've heard they make good pie." * Pigeon (sleeping)- "Sleep and dream, little wing." * Pigeon (dead)- "Oh goodness, oh gracious." * Pebble Crab- "What a funny creature!" * Berry Bush- "Mortals like berries, I think." * Fern- "I wonder what it tastes like." * Mushroom- "Should I take some mushrooms to the mortals?" * Mushroom (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Rotten Crop- "Yuck, muck." * Sapling- "Tiny little baby tree." * Spotty Shrub- "I bet the mortals would like some of that." * Spotty Shrub (picked)- "Gone, all gone." * Sugarwood Tree- "Fweehee, what a special tree!" * Sugarwood Tree (stump)- "That's a wrap on the sap." * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, empty)- "The tap will soon make sap!" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, full)- "Sweet, sugary sap!" * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, bugs)- "Those bugs are tree thugs!" * Sugarwood Tree (wounded)- "An unfortunate mishap befell the tree sap." * Ivy- "Creeping ivy, growing strong." * The Altar of Gnaw- "A place to place a plate!" * The Altar of Gnaw (food placed)- "It's full as full can be!" * Ancient Gateway- "A way out or in, depending who you are." * Beast of Hunger (1)- "A monumental statue! Hyuyu!" * Beast of Hunger (2)- "No relation." * Broken Carriage- "Which squeaky wheel will get the grease?" * Dilapidated Cathedral- "It all comes tumbling down." * Dilapidated Chimney (1)- "It all comes tumbling down." * Dilapidated Chimney (2)- "Tumbley, rumbley, falling right down." * Dilapidated Clocktower- "The hands have stopped. Time is difficult to grasp." * Dilapidated Door- "A door to nowhere, hyuyu!" * Dilapidated House- ** "Rubble, ruin!" ** "No souls to see." ** "Huff and puff, and blow your house down!" * Dilapidated Roof- "It all comes tumbling down." * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- "I could draw a little moustache on it when no one's looking." * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- "This one's already got a beard." * Worn Pig House- "A house that's cobbled from bits and bobs." * House Rubble- "Nothing but bits and bobs left." * Iron Fence- "A wall, a wall, so very tall." * Locked Iron Gate- "Let me out! Hyuyu, just kidding." * Iron Gate- "This way to the park!" * Mealing Stone- "I do enjoy this mortal chore." * Park Fountain- "How disappointing, it's all dried up." * Post- "Nothing of interest to me, I see." * Queen Beast- "My vessel is not her vassal." * Rundown House- " * Safe- "None can impede this imp!" * Locked Safe- "Oh whiskers. It's locked tight." * Sammy's Wagon- "Anything fun inside?" * Pipton's Cart- "Mind if I take a little peek?" * Salt Pond- "It's very salty water." * Stone Pillar- "Nothing fun to find here." * Streetlight- "If it were raining I could sing!" * Small Streetlight- "If it were raining I could sing!" * Smashed Clock- "Hickory dickory dock, hyuyu!" * Urn- "There's probably nothing fun inside." * Wrecked Bicycle- "Cycles spinning round and round. Bicycles double the spinning!" * Pot Hanger (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Pot Hanger- "You can hang a pot on it." * Oven (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Oven- "It's a thing mortals cook with." * Small Grill (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Small Grill- "Mortals cook stuff on it." * Large Grill (held)- "We need to build that, yes indeed." * Large Grill- "Mortals have lots of different cooking things." * Cookpot- "A little vessel for mortal food." * Large Cookpot- "Mortals don't like it when you burn the things inside." * Small Casserole Dish- "This dish is so itty bitty!" * Large Casserole Dish- "I wonder how the wyrm got a taste for mortal food." * Syrup Pot- "Mortals don't like raw tree insides." * Salt Rack (held)- "It's meant to go above a pond." * Salt Rack- "The mortals crave these minerals." * Salt Rack (ready)- "The minerals are ready." * Crab Trap- "They'll feel so silly once I catch them!" * Hoe- "To turn the soil, row by row." * Slaughter Tools- "I don't like this sort of prank." * Tree Tapping Kit- "It's for filling up with sap." * Key- "I wish to pry into hidden supplies." * Iron Key- "No gate can stop a sneaky imp!" * Ancient Key- "Hyuyu! Let us hop away!" * All Seed Packet types- "Plant them in a plot of land." * All Seed types- "Strange little seeds, indeed, indeed." * Salmon- "It doesn't like the air, oh no." * Cooked Salmon- "So long, sweet fish soul." * Crab Meat- "The humans like it, they do, they do!" * Cooked Crab Meat- "They like it more like this, I hear!" * Cooked Foliage- "Humans have odd palates." * Mushroom (item)- " * Cooked Mushroom- " * Garlic- "Hissss!" * Roast Garlic- "Hissssss!" * Onion- "You'll see no tears from my eye. I cannot cry!" * Roast Onion- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Potato- "Mortals like this in all its forms. Will a wyrm?" * Roast Potato- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Toma Root- "I could throw it at the wyrm!" * Roast Toma Root- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Turnip- "That's a tiny turnip." * Roast Turnip- "Cooked, but not into a dish." * Wheat- "The mortals grind it up with big rocks." * Flour- "Mortal food powder!" * Goat Milk- "Hyuyu! Fresh from the source." * Salt Crystals- "Humans use it as a "spice"." * Salt- "Mortals tongues seem to like it." * Sap- "Sticky, icky sap!" * Ruined Sap- "Whoops-a-doodle!" * Syrup- "For making sweet treats." * Spotty Sprig- "Spice! ...How nice!" * Spot Spice- "Mortals say grinding it brings out the flavor." * Old Coin- "Pithy pennies." * Sapphire Medallion- "The Gnaw expelled it from its craw." * Red Mark- "The Gnaw has spoken. We've earned its token." * Gnaw's Favor- "It's a big hop token." * Prepared dish- "Let's roll the dice with this sacrifice! * Prepared dish (does not match craving)- "This meal looks wrong, but we don't have long." * Prepared dish (matches craving)- "This meal is splendid, just as intended!" * Prepared dish (matches craving, snack)- "Better to serve something small than nothing at all." * Burnt Food- "Oospadoodle." * Silver Plate- "Are there any souls on the menu?" * Silver Bowl- "The mortals like it when food looks nice." * Cannot open Iron Gate (locked)- "Am I locked out, or in?" * Cannot switch dishes (already same type)- "I cannot redo what's already been done!" * Cannot switch dishes (wrong type)- "Hyuyu! They all look the same to me!" * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (food already placed)- "There's already a dish, and it looks delish!" * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (not suitable food)- "It would be in our best interest to not." * Cannot unlock (wrong key)- "I believe there is another way." * Cannot use item (occupied)- "Another soul has use of it." * Food ruined (bad recipe)- "That was nothing! Nothing!" * Food ruined (overcooked)- "Well it's not raw! Hyuyu!" * Lost round- "Oh dear." * Won round- "Must be off now!" Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- " * Lumpy Evergreen- " * Spiky Tree- " * Evergreen (stump)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- " * Spiky Tree (stump)- " * Evergreen (burning)- "Twiddle dee dee, a burning tree!" * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Twiddle dee dee, a burning tree!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- " * Evergreen (burnt)- " * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- " * Spiky Tree (burnt)- " * Evergreen (sapling)- " * Log- " * Log (burning)- " * Charcoal- " * Pine Cone- " * Marble Tree- " * Totally Normal Tree (regular and stump)- " * Living Log- " * Sapling- " * Sapling (picked)- " * Sapling (burning)- " * Sapling (held)- " * Grass Tuft (held)- " * Berry Bush (held)- " * Spiky Bush (held)- " * Twigs- "Little twigs that bend and snap!" * Grass Tuft- " * Grass Tuft and Reeds (picked)- " * Grass Tuft (barren)- " * Grass Tuft (burning)- " * Cut Grass- " * Berry Bush- " * Berry Bush (burning)- " * Berry Bush (picked)- " * Berry Bush (barren)- " * Reeds- " * Reeds (burning)- " * Cut Reeds- " * Plant- " * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Marsh Plant- " * Spiky Bush- " * Spiky Bush (after picking)- " * Spiky Bush (burning)- " * Flower- " * Petals- " * Evil Flower- " * Dark Petals- " * Red Mushroom- " * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Red Mushroom (picked)- " * Green Mushroom- " * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Green Mushroom (picked)- " * Blue Mushroom- " * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- " * Blue Mushroom (picked)- " Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- " * Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnut Tree (burning)- " * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- " * Birchnut- " * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- " * Sapling (withered)- " * Grass Tuft (withered)- " * Berry Bush (withered)- " * Plant (withered)- " * Cactus- " * Cactus (after picking)- " * Cactus (picked)- " * Tumbleweed- " Don't Starve Together * Lumpy Sapling- "A tiny little baby tree!" * Burnt Spiky Bush- " * Twiggy Tree- " * Twiggy Tree (stump)- " * Twiggy Tree (burning)- " * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- " * Twiggy Tree (old)- " * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- " * Twiggy Tree Cone- " * Sapling (disease warning)- " * Grass Tuft (disease warning)- " * Berry Bush and Juicy Berry Bush (disease warning)- " * Diseased Sapling- " * Diseased Grass Tuft- " * Diseased Berry Bush- " * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush- " * Juicy Berry Bush- " * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- " * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- " * Marble Sprout- " * Marble Shrub- " * Rose- " * Rose (after picking)- " * Succulent- " * Succulent (held)- " Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- " * Killer Bee Hive- " * Honeycomb- " * Hound Mound- " * Bones- " * Touch Stone- " * Obelisk (sane, up)- " * Obelisk (sane, down)- " * Obelisk (insane, up)- " * Obelisk (insane, down)- " * Harp Statue- " * Marble Pillar- " * Marble- " * Rundown House- " * Merm Head- " * Pig Head- " * Pig Torch- " * Basalt- " * Boulder- " * Rocks- " * Flint- " * Nitre- " * Gold Nugget- " * Grave- " * Grave (dug)- " * Suspicious Dirt Pile- " * Animal Track- " * Animal Track (lost its trail)- " * Animal Track (found)- " * Wooden Thing- " * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- " * Ring Thing- " * Crank Thing- " * Box Thing- " * Metal Potato Thing- " * Worm Hole- " * Worm Hole (open)- " * Worm Hole (exited)- " * Pond- " * Skeleton- " * Spider Den- " * Spider Eggs- " * Rabbit Hole- " * Walrus Camp- " * Walrus Camp (empty)- " Reign of Giants * Ice- " * Mini Glacier- " * Mini Glacier (melted)- " * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- " * Burrow- " * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- " * Rundown House (burnt)- " * Merm Head (burnt)- " * Pig Head (burnt)- " * Hollow Stump- " * Hollow Stump (empty)- " * Glommer's Statue- "The moon will bring a friend my way." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Whoopsie doopsie!" * Skeleton (self)- " Don't Starve Together * Florid Postern- "I can come and go as I please." * Gigantic Beehive- "The mystery grows!" * Honey Patch- "My hooves would get stuck in it." * Somewhat Gigantic Beehive- "Ooo, a new mystery!" * Marble Sculpture (rook,bishop or knight, raw)- "Something fun is hiding inside!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "Look! It's a rook!" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Time to fix-up this here bish-up." * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "That's a knight alright!" * Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- "That is incorrect!" * Rook Sculpture (rook,bishop, and knight, repaired)- "I do say that did the trick!" * Marble Sculpture (rook, bishop, and knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- "C'mon, let's Play!" * Magma- " * Rock- "Cold lava." * Crispy Skeleton- " * Marble Statue (Comedy, or Tragedy)- "Hyuyu, she's gone and lost her head!" * Marble Statue (Pawn or Vase)- "A statue made of cold, cold stone." * Meteor- " * Moon Rock- " * Celestial Orb- "I bet you know some fun secrets." * Celestial Portal- "Ooo, what delightful games we might play in there!" * Moon Stone (broken)- "We can't perform the ritual like this." * Moon Stone (repaired)- "What are the conditions for this ritual?" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "It's time! Call upon the moon!" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff placed)- "It is done!" * Moon Stone (repaired, wrong staff)- "Hyuyu. That's just silly." * Moon Stone (repaired, not staff)- " * Moon Rubble- "Smashable, crashable fun to be had." * Petrified Evergreen- " * Rock Den- "Ooo, I'd like a partner in pranks." * Skeleton (all players)- " * Stagehand- " * Stagehand (walking)- " * Suspicious Marble (rook,knight, or bishop)- "Heave, ho, let's go!" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- " * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- " * Loot Stash- " * Lake- " * Lake (dry)- " * Cave-in Boulder- " * Cave-in Boulder (raised)- " Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- " * Sinkhole (generic)- " * Sinkhole (open)- " * Exit to Surface (generic)- " * Exit to Surface (open)- " * Red Mushtree- " * Green Mushtree- " * Blue Mushtree- " * Light Flower- " * Light Bulb- " * Stalagmite- " * Stalagmite (pointy)- " * Spilagmite- " * Slurtle Mound- " * Splumonkey Pod- " * Fern- " * Foliage- " * Cave Banana Tree- " * Cave Banana Tree (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Sinkhole (full)- " * Exit to Surface (full)- " * Bat Cave- " * Red Mushtree (blooming)- " * Green Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- " * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- " * Red Spore- " * Red Spore (held)- " * Green Spore- " * Green Spore (held)- " * Blue Spore- " * Blue Spore (held)- " * Withered Flower- "Farewell sweet petals." * Mysterious Plant- "The shimmer of a soul lurks below." * Fossil Fragment- "A little piece of a great big beast." * Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "Still could use a piece or two." * Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "A silly look, that's to be sure!" * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "That looks right at rain, it does it does!" * Odd Skeleton (incorrect structure, unable to revive)- " * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- " Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ruins Sinkhole- " * Ancient Statue- "Hyuyu, how spooky!" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Oh dear oh dear, that will not do." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A fun place to do some naughty magic." * Algae- " * Broken Clockworks- " * Relic- " * Relic (broken)- " * Thulecite Fragments- " * Cave Lichen- " * Ornate Chest- " * Large Ornate Chest- " * Nightmare Light- " Don't Starve Together * Ancient Chest- " * Ancient Chest (shaking)- " * Ancient Chest (failed)- " * Ancient Chest (successful)- " * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "The thing I hopped through!" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- "Oh, we're going to have some fun!" * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "That's how you get imps. Hyuyu!" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "Hyuyu, it's getting weird!" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- "Playtime's over." * Ancient Obelisk- " * Ancient Beacon- " * Ancient Beacon (active)- " * Ancient Mural (first)- "A bunch of mortals. They look very bored." * Ancient Mural (second)- "There's some magic residue on the stone. Not much else." * Ancient Mural (third)- "Ooo, it's about to get good!" * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "What a hoot! The mortals are slithering out their skins!" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "They probably shouldn't have used that much magic." * Atrium Statue- "Hyuyu, did you lose a game?" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A knight in rusted armor!" * Clockwork Bishop- "You sure look mean, you nasty fiend!" * Clockwork Rook- "A scary rook! I sure am shook!" * Damaged Knight- "Eep! Play nice with the imp!" * Damaged Bishop- "Eep! Play nice with the imp!" * Damaged Rook- "Eep! Play nice with the imp!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What manner of imp was that??" * Charlie (attacked by)- "OWIE-HEE-HEE!" * Hound- "Hyuyu, you're so badly behaved!" * Red Hound- "Hyuyu, firey!" * Blue Hound- "You wouldn't want to eat an imp. Much too stringy." * Hound's Tooth- "You cannot compete with my fangs, no, no." * Spider- "Gracious, you have many legs!" * Spider (sleeping)- "Sweetest dreams now." * Spider (dead)- "Sorry! I'm sorry." * Spider Warrior- "I'd be okay eating his soul, I think." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Sweetest dreams now." * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Sorry! I'm sorry." * Spider Gland- "It's squishy, yes oh yes it is!" * Silk- "A present from the spider's ilk." * Krampus- "Heh heh. No hard feelings?" * Krampus Sack- "He should have known I would not hold back." * Merm- "Aren't you intimidated by my massive horns?" * Frog- "I hop, you hop. Friends til the end!" * Frog (sleeping)- "Sleep fast little hopper." * Frog (dead)- "I am sorry! So sorry!" * Tentacle- "Just try and catch me!" * Tentacle Spike- " * Tentacle Spots- "Hoohoo, how naughty!" * Big Tentacle (1)- "Slippery!" * Big Tentacle (2)- " * Big Slimy Pit- "Hyuyu." * Baby Tentacle- "It doesn't have anything to prove." * Guardian Pig- "We don't have to fight, you know." * Werepig- "Goodness! How bestial!" * Ghost- "An unclaimed soul!" * MacTusk- "His horns are on the wrong way." * Wee MacTusk- "I could play twenty tricks on you!" * Walrus Tusk- "A sideways horn for a wizened face." * Tam o' Shanter- " * Mosquito- " * Mosquito (held)- " * Mosquito Sack- " * Nearby Mosquitoes- " * Cave Spider- "Spindly spider, begone, begone!" * Spitter- "Do you spit your goop at me sir?" * Batilisk- "I'm quite batty myself! Hyuyu!" * Meat Bulb- " * Fleshy Bulb- " * Eyeplant- " * Slurper- " * Slurper Pelt- " * Dangling Depth Dweller- " * Depths Worm (emerged)- " * Depths Worm (lure)- " * Dirt Mound (burrowed Depths Worm)- " * Ewecus- "Ptoo to you too!" * Steel Wool- "Oh my, that's scratchy!" Reign of Giants * Varg- " * Poison Birchnut Tree- " * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- " Don't Starve Together * Gem Deer- "That's a good look for you!" * Grumble Bee- "Beeee gentle with me!" * Lavae- "I remember when I was that age." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Hello, hello, dear beefalo!" * Beefalo (follower)- "Hyuyu! Are we playing follow the leader?" * Beefalo (sleeping)- "Shhh." * Beefalo (naked)- "Hyuyuyu! That's too good!" * Beefalo (domesticated)- "I believe we've made a friend!" * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "It's soul is chubby too, hyuyu!" * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "Don't you want to carry me?" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "Don't you feel just hopping mad?" * Beefalo Wool- "Ex-beefalo." * Beefalo Horn- " * Baby Beefalo- "It belongs with its momma." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "Sleep softly sweet soul." * Nearby Bees- " * Bee- "Buzz buzz buzz, tiny bee!" * Killer Bee- "Please don't sting my delicate imp skin." * Bee (held)- "Careful now, little mortal." * Killer Bee (held)- "My claws will sting you right back." * Stinger- "Careful where you point that thing." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Would you like to see a trick?" * Pig (follower)- "Hyuyu! Are we playing follow the leader?" * Pig (dead)- "Oh my goodness, no." * Pig Skin- "Not by the hair of my rumpy rump rump!" * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "You hop just like me!" * Bunny Puff- "A tail from those great big bunnies." * Koalefant- "A gentle beast with tiny horns." * Winter Koalefant- "How do you do? Why are you blue?" * Pengull- "A bird that flies within the sea." * Rock Lobster- "Can a rock possess a soul?" * Slurtle- " * Slurtle Slime- " * Broken Shell- " * Shelmet- " * Splumonkey- " Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "It doesn't want to feed on death. It just has to." * Catcoon- "I prefer playing with smarter mortals." * Cat Tail- "Better yours than mine." * Volt Goat- "Your horns aren't so great." * Volt Goat (charged)- "That one got zapped recently." * Volt Goat Horn- "It's okay." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Flutter, flutter, dearest butter!" * Butterfly (held)- "I'll try not to suck your soul out." * Crow- "Clever trickster." * Crow (held)- "Careful, don't touch my hands." * Redbird- "What a fun shade of red." * Redbird (held)- "Mind my fingers." * Snowbird- "That's a bird, or so I've heard." * Snowbird (held)- "Mind my fingers." * Jet Feather- "A memento of my jet feathered friend." * Crimson Feather- "To remind myself of its sweet beaky face." * Azure Feather- "A keepsake of a gentle blue friend." * Gobbler- "Begone you greedy, greedy bird." * Eye Bone- "My, my, what do you see?" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "There's no soul attuned to it." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The planar hop has destroyed this bone!" * Chester- "Greetings! Sorry, I can't pet you." * Rabbit and Beardling- "A fellow hopper." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Do not touch my paws or claws." * Fireflies- "Some natural light to grant me sight." * Fireflies (held)- "Little jittery, fluttery souls." * Mandrake (planted)- "It's a prank plant." * Mandrake (follower)- "Stop that or I'll steal your voice." * Mandrake (dead)- "It's out of prank juice." * Mandrake (cooked)- "It's at peace now." * Snurtle- " * Snurtle Shell Armor- " Reign of Giants * Glommer- "What thoughts lurk within that curious noggin?" * Glommer (sleeping)- "If only I were a sleep demon." * Glommer's Flower- "A flower that attracts a friend." * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "Oh no, oh dear!" * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "The planar hop has destroyed this flower!" * Glommer's Wings- "How dainty!" * Glommer's Goop- "This stuff's so funny!" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "The mole is sheltered in its hole." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "The mole has left its hole!" * Moleworm (held)- "Careful, I don't want to accidentally touch you." Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Hello dear friend! No need to drop your tail." * Star-sky- "It is on the inside looking out." * Star-sky (Hutch dead)- "Its heart is weeping for its friend." * Hutch- "Hello, hello, my small cave friend." * Canary- "Let's look out for each other, you and I." * Canary (held)- "Mind my paws now." * Canary (poisoned)- "Mortals don't usually look like that." * Saffron Feather- "A token, to remember its sweet song by." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "What a happy wyrm you are." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "You are blessed with eternal youth! Yes you are!" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Do you eat souls?" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Oh gracious, it's starving!" * Lavae Egg- "Is there a sweet pet inside?" * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "Sweet and cozy as a clam." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "My oh my, you're much too cold!" * Lavae Tooth- "My mom still has mine somewhere." * Chilled Lavae- "A friend is sleeping deep within." * No-Eyed Deer- "Greetings, dearest!" * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- "My, what a lovely horn you have!" * Deer Antler- "I like mine better." Mobs - Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- " * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- " * Tallbird Nest (empty)- " * Tallbird Egg- " * Fried Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Doing that hurt my feelings." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- " * Smallbird- " * Smallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallbird (hungry)- " * Smallbird (starving)- " * Smallish Tallbird- " * Smallish Tallbird (sleeping)- " * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- " * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- " * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- " Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal)- " * Treeguard (lumpy)- " * Spider Queen- " * Spiderhat- " * Deerclops- "So large, so rude, so full of 'tude!" * Deerclops Eyeball- " * Ancient Guardian- "Goodness gracious, aren't you fearsome." * Guardian's Horn- "Harumph. It doesn't even spiral." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Do not eat me, oh please, oh please!" * Thick Fur- "You won't be eating me today!" * Moose/Goose- "What manner of beast are you?" * Moose/Goose Nest (full and empty)- "The egg of that most fearsome creature." * Mosling- "The whirlwind of youth." * Down Feather- "This feather may help one brave hot weather." * Dragonfly- "Fear me! I'm a scary imp!" * Scales- "I prefer fur to scales." * Lava Spit (hot)- "If I don't get bit I'll burn in spit!" * Lava Spit (cool)- "It cannot hurt my hooves now!" Don't Starve Together * Moose/Goose nesting ground- "It's a place to nest and rest." * Bee Queen- "Tweeheehe! You're a big bee!" * Bee Queen Crown- "Hyuyu! I'm the king!" * Klaus- "Are we not brethren?" * Klaus (second form)- "Shall we dance?" * Stag Antler- " * Toadstool Cap- " * Toadstool Cap (hole)- " * Toadstool Cap (in ground)- " * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- " * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool (enraged)- " * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- " * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- " * Shroom Skin- " * Reanimated Skeleton- " * Bone Snare (Reanimated Caves Skeleton and Ancient Fuelweaver)- " * Woven Shadow- " * Bone Armor- " * Bone Helm- " * Shadow Thurible- " * Shadow Thurible (out)- " Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- " * Pig King- "I don't mean to pester, but please make me your jester!" * Abigail- "Poor soul." Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Do not step on little old me!" Don't Starve Together * Inspecting self- " * Abigail (failed revival)- " * Ghost (failed revival)- " * Antlion- "You need only tell me what you desire." * Antlion (happy)- "Are you not pleased, my friend?" * Antlion (upset)- "Apologies, dear beast! I am but a worm!" * Antlion (paying tribute)- ** "Tidings and tithings to you!" ** "Chin up!" ** "Gifts all around! Or for you, at least." * Desert Stone- "A rock containing a touch of fun." * Desert Stone (active)- "Cheers, my dears, I must be off." * Sand Spike- "Hyuyu, you won't get me!" * Sand Castle- "Goodness gracious, goodness me!" * Glass Spike- "Sharp and pointy as my tooth!" * Glass Castle- "A pretty spire, made of glass." Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "Who wants to do science when you can play?" * Attacker- "That was a mean prank, %s!" * Murderer- "That wasn't a prank! That mortal's dead!" * Reviver- "%s traded a soul for a heart!" * Ghost- "Ooo, lunch is here!" * Firestarter- "%s knows how to tell a joke!" Willow * Generic- "Oh, you're the funny one!" * Attacker- "Hey! That's not funny!" * Murderer- "%s! You're just as bad as my old partner!" * Reviver- "Thanks for the leg up!" * Ghost- "Ooo, free soul!" * Firestarter- "Ooohoo, have you been playing pranks?" Wolfgang * Generic- "Hello, hello my giant friend!" * Attacker- "Hoohoo, %s knows how to throw a punch!" * Murderer- "%s, you've got a taste for souls!" * Reviver- "What a sweet soul %s is!" * Ghost- "Can I just get a taste?" * Firestarter- "Hyuyu, %s is so funny!" Wendy * Generic- "Do my claws scare you? Hyuyu!" * Attacker- "I don't like the game you're playing." * Murderer- "I was just playing around! Please don't hurt me!" * Reviver- "Thanks for not eating that soul, %s!" * Ghost- "Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat you." * Firestarter- "Hyuyu, how funny you are, %s!" WX-78 * Generic- "Hyuyu %s, do you have an off button?" * Attacker- "Hoohoo, I'll stop grinding your gears! Promise!" * Murderer- "Don't kill the poor little imp!" * Reviver- "What a kind and noble deed!" * Ghost- "Not so soulless after all, hyuyu!" * Firestarter- "Ooo, the tin can has a sense of humor!" Wickerbottom * Generic- "%s needs to have some fun." * Attacker- "I'm sorry about the exploding pen gag, hyuyu!" * Murderer- "Hyuyu! Please don't kill me!" * Reviver- "%s wouldn't lose a soul so easily!" * Ghost- "Mmm, fresh soul!" * Firestarter- "You're having too much fun, %s!" Woodie * Generic- "That axe of his sure can tell a joke." * Attacker- "I'll stop hiding your axe, promise! Hyuyu!" * Murderer- "Don't kill me, hyuyuyu!" * Reviver- "%s is oh so helpful!" * Ghost- "You wouldn't even noticed if I took a bite." * Werebeaver- "Hyuyu, you're so funny, %s!" * Ghost Werebeaver- "What a funny soul! I wonder what it tastes like." * Firestarter- "%s has been a bit of a prankster!" Wes * Generic- "%s, let's practice our routine!" * Attacker- "Those punches weren't part of the bit!" * Murderer- "Don't hurt me, %s!" * Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you, funny friend!" * Ghost- "%s, did you get more delicious?" * Firestarter- "Ooohoohoo, what have you been up to?" Maxwell * Generic- "He has a bit of magic, that one." * Attacker- "Not the horns!" * Murderer- "Eep! Don't banish me from this plane!" * Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you %s!" * Ghost- "What a tasty looking soul!" * Firestarter- "%s, you have a funnybone after all!" Wigfrid * Generic- "%s, which of your myths mentions imps?" * Attacker- "Don't hit me!" * Murderer- "Eep! Don't kill me!" * Reviver- "Hoohoo! %s gave a soul a helping hand!" * Ghost- "Are you gonna eat that?" * Firestarter- "%s has been having so much fun!" Webber * Generic- "Hello hello, itsy bitsy spider!" * Attacker- "Please don't grab my tail!" * Murderer- "You wouldn't murder a helpless imp, would you??" * Reviver- "Hoohoo, that little monster's soft on souls." * Ghost- "Oh don't worry, I won't eat you." * Firestarter- "%s is having so much fun!" Winona * Generic- "Do you think me too silly, %s?" * Attacker- "Hyuyu, I think I pushed her buttons!" * Murderer- "Eep! I'm but a helpless imp!" * Reviver- "%s, you generous soul!" * Ghost- "Just a nibble? You don't need all that soul." * Firestarter- "Ooo, what funny pranks you play!" Wortox * Generic- "Oh! What a handsome devil." * Attacker- "Hey! What's with that impish grin?" * Murderer- "He's stealing all the good souls!" * Reviver- "Hyuyu, I would have eaten that soul were I you." * Ghost- "Are you gonna eat that?" * Firestarter- "Hyuyu! What pranks have you been playing?" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- " * Attacker- " * Murderer- " * Reviver- " * Ghost- " * Firestarter- " Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "An egg from a bird, or so I've heard." * Egg (cooked)- "Probably a mortal thing." * Meat- " * Cooked Meat- " * Jerky- " * Morsel- "Poor little creature." * Cooked Morsel- " * Small Jerky- "Not to my taste." * Monster Meat- " * Cooked Monster Meat- " * Monster Jerky- " * Leafy Meat- " * Cooked Leafy Meat- " * Drumstick- " * Fried Drumstick- " * Fish- " * Cooked Fish- " * Eel- "A slippery soul, that one." * Cooked Eel- "I'd rather not put that in my flesh body." * Koalefant Trunk- "I'll pass, I say!" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "No, no, no, not my taste at all." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Goodness, no thank you." * Frog Legs- " * Cooked Frog Legs- " * Batilisk Wing- "Look at that! The wing of a bat." * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Perhaps I'll find a hungry mortal to give it to." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "A handful of mortal treats." * Roasted Berries- "I hear they last longer this way." * Cave Banana- " * Cooked Cave Banana- " * Dragon Fruit- " * Prepared Dragon Fruit- " * Durian- " * Extra Smelly Durian- " * Pomegranate- "You need only eat one seed. Hyuyu!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "The underworld can wait." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "I do not want it." * Grilled Watermelon- "Goodness, gracious, no no no!" Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "Mortals eat them as a snack." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "I hear they last longer this way." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot (planted)- " * Carrot- " * Roasted Carrot- " * Corn- " * Popcorn- " * Eggplant- " * Braised Eggplant- " * Pumpkin- "How nice and how spooky!" * Hot Pumpkin- "Slightly easier on my impish tum." * Red Cap- " * Cooked Red Cap- " * Green Cap- " * Cooked Green Cap- " * Blue Cap- " * Cooked Blue Cap- " * Glow Berry- "A glowing fruit. I am astute." * Lichen- " Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- " * Cooked Cactus Flesh- " * Cactus Flower- " Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "This glowy fruit is going bad." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "A mortal favorite." * Butter Muffin- "Muffin to see here, my dear." * Dragonpie- " * Fishsticks- " * Fish Tacos- " * Fist Full of Jam- " * Froggle Bunwich- " * Fruit Medley- " * Honey Ham- " * Honey Nuggets- " * Kabobs- " * Mandrake Soup- " * Meatballs- " * Meaty Stew- " * Monster Lasagna- "Even the mortals dislike it." * Pierogi- "Mortal food, this seems to be." * Powdercake- "Hyuyu! This cake packs a wallop!" * Pumpkin Cookies- "Real food is a bit hard on my stomach." * Ratatouille- "Physical food doesn't sit well with me." * Stuffed Eggplant- "This is my first time encountering such a texture." * Taffy- "It's very chewy and sweet." * Turkey Dinner- "A very hearty mortal feast." * Unagi- "Yet another dish cooked up by mortals." * Waffles- "The mortals like these a lot." * Wet Goop- "Hyuyu! How repulsive." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- " * Guacamole- " * Ice Cream- " * Melonsicle- " * Spicy Chili- "I don't "digest" well." * Trail Mix- " Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "I do not want those in my bellybean!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- " * Carrot Seeds- " * Corn Seeds- " * Dragon Fruit Seeds- " * Durian Seeds- " * Eggplant Seeds- " * Pomegranate Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Pumpkin Seeds- "Let's give them some soil, before they spoil." * Toasted Seeds- " * Honey- " * Butterfly Wings- "Fly away, sweet soul." * Butter- "Essence of slipperiness." * Rot- "Oh jeez, oh yuck, a pile of muck." * Rotten Egg- "A powerful stink. How fun!" * Phlegm- " Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- " * Electric Milk- " * Watermelon Seeds- " Don't Starve Together * Royal Jelly- "No thank you." Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- " * Gears- " * Ashes- " * Ashes of item- " * Red Gem- "Deepest red, from golems bled." * Blue Gem- "Somber blue from seabeds grew." * Yellow Gem- "From lava floes bellow this glimmering yellow." * Green Gem- "Gentlest green from lush vales gleaned." * Orange Gem- "Bright and orange like a... a..." * Beard Hair- " * Manure- " * Guano- " * Melty Marbles- " * Fake Kazoo- " * Gord's Knot- " * Gnome- " * Tiny Rocketship- " * Frazzled Wires- " * Ball and Cup- " * Hardened Rubber Bung- " * Mismatched Buttons- " * Second-hand Dentures- " * Lying Robot- " * Dessicated Tentacle- " * Dwarf Star- " Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- " * Bone Shards- " * Old Bell Blueprint- " Don't Starve Together * Soul- "Hyuyu! It looks tasty." * Abigail's Flower (held)- "I think it eats souls, too." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "It's very sad. Full of regrets." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "Waking up, are we?" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "It seems the fun will soon begin." * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "Sadly, it is not mine to keep." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Ohh, you're hungry too." * Blueprint (rare)- " * Pile o' Balloons- " * Balloon- " * Codex Umbra- "I don't think he knows how to use it." * Fur Tuft- " * Sketch- " * Ancient Key- "An imp could do mischievous things with this." * Shadow Atrium- "Oh, how neat! It continues to beat." * Gnomette- " * Leaky Teacup- " * White Bishop- " * Black Bishop- " * Bent Spork- " * Toy Trojan Horse- " * Unbalanced Top- " * Back Scratcher- " * Beaten Beater- " * Frayed Yarn- " * Shoe Horn- " * White Knight- " * Black Knight- " * Lucky Cat Jar- " * Air Unfreshener- " * Potato Cup- " * White Rook- " * Black Rook- " * Wire Hanger- " * Blue Moonlens- " * Green Moonlens- " * Red Moonlens- " * Orange Moonlens- " * Purple Moonlens- " * Yellow Moonlens- " * Iridescent Gem- " * Moon Caller's Staff- " * Polar Light- " * Beach Toy- "Better get a bucket!" * Crumpled Package- " Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I've had enough plane hopping." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- " * Divining Rod- " * Divining Rod (cold)- " * Divining Rod (warm)- " * Divining Rod (warmer)- " * Divining Rod (hot)- " * Divining Rod Holder- " * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- " * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- " * Maxwell's Door- " * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Ooo, music! I'm practically giddy!" * Maxwell's Light- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- " * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- " * Sick Worm Hole- " * Nightmare Lock- " * Nightmare Throne- " * Male character on Nightmare Throne- " * Female character on Nightmare Throne- " * Other character on Nightmare Throne- " Don't Starve Together * Maxwell Statue- " Announcements Base Game * Generic- "No, no, no." * Freedom- "I am unbound!" * Freezing- "It's finally frozen over!" * Battlecry- "Let's have some fun." * Battlecry (prey)- "I want to play!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "Dance with me, piggy pig!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "Let's play, let's play!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Do you dance?" * Leaving combat- "I am the wimp imp!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "You no longer entertain me." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Nevermind, I've forgotten my dancing shoes." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "I am the wimp imp!" * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "I'll take my leave. Hyuyu!" * Activated a Bee Mine- "Fiddle dee dee, HERE COMES A BEE!" * Dusk- "The night soon approaches. Hyuyu!" * Entering darkness- "I've been banished to the darkness plane!" * Entering light- "I return to this plane of existence!" * Doing things in the dark- "I can't see the physical plane!" * Failed to do something- " * Failed to craft something- "My hands are truly cursed." * Trying to sleep during the day- " * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- " * Trying to sleep when too hungry- " * Trying to sleep near monsters- " * Trying to give item to a busy mob- " * Trying to give item to a dead mob- " * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- " * Not enough fertilizer- "It needs some plant food." * Hounds are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- " * Inventory full- " * Can't rummage (generic)- " * Can't store (generic/full)- " * Can't store (invalid item)- " * Can't cook (generic)- " * Can't cook (too far)- " * Can't write on sign (generic)- "What is written cannot be unwrote!" * Eating- "Mmm! Soul free!" * Eating (stale food)- "How unpleasant!" * Eating (spoiled food)- "Blech! At least souls never spoil." * Eating (painful food)- "Ouch! Hyuyu!" * Hungry- " * Triggered trap- " * Object broken, fixable- "I could restore it." * Earthquake- "Shiver and shake, that's a quake!" Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "Hyuyu! Can't catch me!" * Overheating- "Hot, hot, hot!" * Tree Shelter- " * Wetness (low)- "The world is giving me a shower!" * Wetness (medium)- "There is wet imp smell in my future." * Wetness (high)- "I am the soggiest imp!" * Wetness (highest)- "I AM DRENCHED!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Whoops-a-doodle, hyuyu!" * Smoldering item- "Some fiery fun is about to begin!" * Burnt- "Too hot for my impish paws!" * Giant arrival- " * Trying to sleep on fire- " Don't Starve Together * Already has Critter- "I've made my pact with a beast already." * Atrium destabilizing- ** " ** " ** " * Ruins renewal- " * Battlecry (Deer)- "You look like fun, dear." * Becoming ghost- "ooOooooO!" * Beefalo mount health low- "Its soul hangs by a thread." * Beefalo occupied, unable to mount- "It has made a pact with another." * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "Its focus is elsewhere." * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- "Its focus is elsewhere." * Blueprint already known- "You cannot learn what you already know." * Can't learn blueprint- "My poor imp head cannot contain this knowledge." * Can't learn Map Scroll (wrong world)- "I'm on the wrong plane of existence for this." * Can't build Celestial Portal (in Caves)- "The light of the moon, I hope it comes soon! * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (occupied)- "Another soul has use of it right now." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong material)- "Oh I simply couldn't." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (no materials)- "I can't create from nothing." * Cannot construct Celestial Portal (wrong plans)- "I've made an error." * Can't cook (in use)- " * Can't rummage and store (occupied)- " * Can't write on sign (in use)- "Someone else has command of it." * Sinkhole warning- ** "Tremors and trembles!" ** "Crumbles and cracks!" ** "Seismic shivers, seismic shakes!" * Cave-in warning- "I'd best hop on out of here!" * Danger, unable to leave game- " * Depths Worms are coming- " * Despawning (Celestial Portal)- "Hyuyu, fare thee well!" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- ** "Huff... puff..." ** "Hoof..." ** "What... a terrible burden..." ** "Hyu... yu... yu...." ** "Hff!" ** "Imps were not... made for this!" ** "Puff... huff..." * Ghost Sanity Drain- "Ghosts play... strange games..." * Health too low, unable to attune- "My body would surely die." * Klaus enraged- "Time to hop out of here!" * Klaus summoning Krampii- "Well that's no fun, friend!" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- " * Loot Stash (Klaus)- " * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "Never fear, the imp is here!" * Mushroom Planter needs living log- "Its tummy rumbles for the soul of a log." * Mushroom Planter needs mushroom- "There is only room... for a 'shroom!" * Not Gem- " * Wrong Gem (Iridescent Gem)- " * Plant diseased pick warning- "Its soul has not left its body, yet still it stinks." * Plant diseased dig warning- "I've helped it!" * Refusing to eat invalid food- " * Refusing to eat yucky food- " * Trees petrifying- "The trees are playing a funny prank!" * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "Either I must get down, or the world must come up." * Unable to give item (busy)- "First I must gain their focus." * Unable to give item (dead)- "Their soul's not in right now." * Unable to give item (inventory full)- "Their brim is bursting!" * Unable to give item (sleeping)- "Their mind inhabits another plane right now." * Unable to give all items (inventory full)- "Their brim is bursting!" * Unable to receive gift (danger)- " * Unable to receive gift (mounted)- " * Wardrobe on fire, unable to use- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I feel excellent about myself!" * Accomplishment completed- "I've done the thing!" Skins * Survivor Set- "Try not to cower in fear, my dear!" * Minotaur Set- "Won't you visit me at the heart of the labyrinth?" * Uncorrupted Set- "Ol'Kramps says my powers should grow in soon. Hyuyu!" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- " * Skull Chest- " * Deadly Feast- "I desire this even less than regular food." * Golden Pitchfork- " * Home- "Yoohoo! Anyone home?" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- " * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- " * Lava Pit- " * Lava Pit (normal)- " * Lava Pit (low)- " * Lava Pit (out)- " * Tree Clump- " * Friend-o-matic- " * Friend-o-matic (open)- " * Friend-o-matic (full)- " * Rubble- " * Hit by Bishop charge- "Hyuyu! Owie!" * Diseased Twiggy Tree- " * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I can see the disease creeping into your soul." * Ancient Fuelweaver- " * Long Pig- " * Cooked Long Pig- " * Long Pig Jerky- " * Queenly Figure (shaking)- " * Research (high value)- " * Research (normal value)- " * Research (low value)- " * ANNOUNCE_UNIMPLEMENTED- " * RUBBLE- " * RUINS_RUBBLE- " * Scaled Furnace (normal, one gem)- " * Scaled Furnace (high, two gems)- " * Scaled Furnace (hammered)- " * Shadow Digger- "So, what's he paying you?" * Toadstool escaping- " * Toadstool escaped- " * ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- " * ANNOUNCE_TRAP_WENT_OFF- " * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- " * DEVTOOL- " * DEVTOOL_NODEV- " * UNIMPLEMENTED- " * WETPAPER- " * TREASURECHEST_TRAP- " * Bernie (Forge)- " * Packet of Seeds (small)- " * Packet of Seeds (medium)- " * Packet of Seeds (large)- " * Packet of Mixed Seeds (small)- " * Packet of Mixed Seeds (medium)- " * Packet of Mixed Seeds (large)- " * Prepared dish (plate)- " * Prepared dish (bowl)- " * Prepared dish (soup)- " * Prepared dish (snack)- " * Prepared dish (bread)- " * Prepared dish (pasta)- " * Prepared dish (vegetable)- " * Prepared dish (meat)- " * Prepared dish (fish)- " * Prepared dish (crab)- " * Prepared dish (cheese)- " * Prepared dish (dessert)- " Removed Uncertain Trivia * Wortox's quote for a Luxury Axe ("Now where's my golden fiddle?") is a reference to the song The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Charlie Daniels. * Wortox's quote for a Pickaxe ("Heigh ho, heigh ho!") is a reference to the song Heigh Ho from the movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Wortox's quote for an Orange Gem ("Bright and orange like a... a...") is a reference to how there are no words in the English language that rhyme with orange. * Wortox's quote for a Streetlight or Small Streetlight ("If it were raining I could sing!") is possibly a reference to the song Singin' in the Rain from the movie of the same name. * Wortox's quote for the Smashed Clock ("Hickory dickory dock, hyuyu!") is a reference to the nursery rhyme Hickory Dickory Dock.